


dealing with shipping

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyband AU, M/M, Something You Can Do With Your Finger-related, creekstyle, lmao deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyband AU. Tweek is so done with the media.</p><p>Also Clyde chokes on a Lucky Charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dealing with shipping

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr, classycloudcuckoolanderclasso, as well, just in case you guys panic. The designs for Whiplash, the boyband for Craig and his gang, are on my blog as well.
> 
> this is the first creekstyle thing here WOO

“Really?”

Tweek looked up from his coffee mug to watch with curiosity as Token read the morning newspaper, Clyde munching on Lucky Charms next to him. Kevin glances in their direction momentarily, intrigued as well by the darker boy’s sudden exclamation, but soon returns to observing Nichole’s cooking, humming the Star Wars theme as he did so, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

Craig was still half-asleep at the table, Stripe making his rounds around the guinea pig passageways the chullo wearing boy had had installed in the mansion - by this point, they _all_ lived in Token’s mansion, and that meant all their pets came along as well (which meant Token had to assist in attaching guinea pig tunnels all over the goddamn house) - , and Jimmy was sitting next to him, quietly typing up a writeup he was supposed to submit in a few days.

“’ _Exclusive: Whiplash’s Tweek Tweak and Fingerbang’s Stan Marsh spotted together at a bar in what appeared to be an intimate meeting. Could there be a future duet between these two singers?’”_ Token recited dully, examining the photo attached as he did so. “Wow. Whoever takes these photos must be great at angles.”

Tweek had already seen that article before: Stan had showed it to him and Craig a day before publishing, having obtained a copy before it was released to the public. With a groan, Tweek cradled his forehead with a hand, grumbling, “Don’t _remind_ me, Token, g-gah. These shippers are _insane_ when they want shipping f-fodder!”

“You’d think they would have learned after the Bunny incident, really,” Clyde said through a mouthful of soggy marshmallows. Swallowing, the brunette glanced over the article and the accompanying photo once more from over Token’s shoulder before exclaiming, “Geez, you were right, this _is_ a nice angle. Stan totally looks in love with you at first sight here!”

The sound of groggy grumbling alerted everyone to the fact that Craig was nearing full awakeness. “I’d be… more worried if he _wasn’t_ in love with him, really.” The noirette shifted, running his fingers through his hair before cradling his cheek with one of his hands, staring in Tweek’s direction with an affectionate look on his face. Tweek felt his cheeks burn at his gaze, and shyly, he looked away, opting instead to continue to drink more of his coffee.

Nichole turned away from the stove, dropping pancakes into Token’s, Craig’s, Jimmy’s, and Tweek’s plates, and a Stormtrooper-shaped one on Kevin’s. With a sigh, she dropped off the pan into the sink before sitting down next to Token, her own plate covered with bagels and cream cheese. She took a bite out of one before saying, “Sorry you guys have to go through this. I don’t think the world’s ready yet.”

“Ruh-r-ready for Creekstyle?” Jimmy echoed from his place at the table, chuckling as he turned his laptop around for the rest to see.

“’ _Whiplash and Fingerbang: A Forbidden Romance’_?” Tweek read out loud incredulously. “J-Jimmy, _this_ is what you’ve been writing all week?”

Jimmy looked offended. “Wuh-what? No, of course not.” Pause. “This is Wuh-Wendy’s work; I smell her p-puh-pawprints all over this article, even though it’s Leslie’s name attached t-to it.”

“God dammit, Wendy,” Token groaned. “If you think it smells like Wendy’s work, then Cartman is no doubt the puppeteer to  _her_ strings.”

Kevin paused from drenching his pancakes in syrup to read the first line of the article Jimmy was showing. “’ _With the recent release of Fingerbang’s album Bar Mitzvah and the recent rendezvous between Fingerbang’s Stan and Whiplash’s Tweek, it’s safe to say that there might be a blooming romance on our hands! One of the songs in the album, ‘Glass Halo’, is no doubt dedicated to our favorite wild one, with lyrics like ‘hair like a lion’s mane’ and ‘splashes of coffee on a pale expanse’ cluing us in to what may be blossoming feelings for a rival bandmate’”._

 _“_ Jesus Christ…” Tweek groaned, face planting on the table and ignoring his pancakes entirely.

Nichole looked concerned. “Are they really allowed to use that as an album title?”

“Well, Kyle’s Jewish,” Clyde pointed out. “And from what I remember, he wrote half the songs in this album, so I think he gets the rights to call it what he wants.”

Craig was putting jam on his pancakes before adding, “The whole album’s about coming of age, whether you’re Jewish or not. I listened to Kyle’s songs there and most of them had Jewish undertones to them, but not enough that it can’t be applied to Catholic shit too. Kyle’s good with lyrics.”

“Ugghhhhh.”

“You’re so lucky, Tweek,” Nichole smiled at him kindly, reaching out to pat his hand. “Three boyfriends, and they all love you so much they’ve all written songs about you at least once, and you’ve done the same.”

Token snorted. “They’re still not as popular as the song we made for you, though.”

“Oh, hush,” Nichole shushed her boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek, Token’s gaze softening as she did so.

“Gaaaaahh, these shipping wars will never end!” Tweek fussed, pulling at his hair. “W-why did I have to be the blatantly g-gay member and be shipped with e-everyone?!”

“Buh-because you _are_ the only purely gay one here,” Jimmy intoned. “No use luh-l-lying to a scheming puh-public. “People still love you, Tuh-Tweek. Being gay doesn’t change anything.”

Tweek face planted again, grumbling, “Why m-me…”

“Cheer up, Tweek,” Kevin assured, smiling at the blond mop of hair. “One day you’ll get to clear up this this mess and then everyone can go home happy and appreciative of Creekstyle. No more dancing around the topic of who’s your real boyfriend.”

“Easy for you to say, they ship you with either Clyde or Red, and Red’s already dating Thomas!” Tweek wailed.

Clyde choked on a Lucky Charm.

The rest of them had to knock it out of him for the next ten minutes.


End file.
